1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for aligning cylinder heads on engine blocks for assembly thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most difficult tasks in the rebuilding of internal combustion engines is the assembly of the cylinder head to the block after the final reconditioning work has been performed. Cylinder heads are heavy and difficult to maneuver for gasoline engines, but those used with diesel engines are much heavier and more difficult to position, the mechanic, during assembly, often catching his fingers or clothing between the cylinder head and the engine block.
After the work has been completed on the block and the head or heads, a cylinder head gasket, or in the case of diesel engines, several individual gaskets, are placed in various locations on the engine block. The head is then positioned on the block and the cylinder head bolts inserted through the bolt holes in the head into corresponding threaded holes in the engine block. Diesel engines, which have much higher compression ratios than gasoline engines as well as using individual gaskets, compound the problem should one or more gaskets become misaligned, which may result in compression loss, or other problems, and is usually not apparent until the engine has been completely assembled and test run. Correction of the problem requires tear down and reassembly.
Various solutions have been attempted, such as inserting threaded rods into the engine block bolt holes and placing the heads on them, but no satisfactory solution has been proposed wherein the mechanic is able to place the head above the block, check gasket alignment and then easily lower the head onto the block in a controlled and guided manner.